With interest rates at historic lows, consumer borrowing has been steadily growing. Consumers have been borrowing money from financial lending institutions fOr everything ranging from automobiles, to dream vacations and multi-million dollar homes. A consumer may typically apply for a loan via the Internet, and often within minutes obtain an approval for the loan. One or more financial lending institutions may compete on-line by providing attractive upfront incentives for the loan. Most financial lending institutions decide on the loan application, virtually instantly, by primarily evaluating applicant's credit history as determined by their overall credit score. It is well known that the credit score is a numeric assessment made by independent credit reporting companies such as Equifax, Experian and TransUnion, which is used to evaluate the amount of ‘financial risk’ involved in a credit transaction.
Applicants having less than acceptable credit score are often classified as high risk borrowers, who often pay a higher interest rate over longer loan duration. A threshold for a minimum acceptable credit score may be determined by each financial lending institution. The practice of offering borrowers loans at rates that are higher than warranted by the credit history of the borrower is sometimes referred to as predatory lending. While past credit history and credit score may be a good indicator of future financial performance, an applicant having a less than acceptable credit score but desirous to improve the credit score may become a victim of predatory lending by being locked into paying the higher interest rate for the entire duration of the loan. Existing customers or members of a financial lending institution may have little or no incentive to maintain loyalty since other competing financial lending institutions are likely to offer seemingly lucrative upfront incentives to seek new customers for refinancing and/or loan transfers.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a consumer loan having a built-in incentive structure to reward actual performance and maintain customer loyalty, absent the disadvantages found in the prior methods discussed above.